Rainfall of Memories
by Sailor Aptitude Attitude
Summary: While out for a walk in the rain, Cheetara thinks of a mother she hardly remembers. 2011-verse. (Being continued.) Rating went up because of mentioning of blood in the second chapter. OCxOC. Hints of TyChee, LiChee, and LiMyra.
1. Rainfall

**Mandy: **I thought of this when I received the writing prompts of Abandonment, Rainfall, and Promises on Tumblr. I don't exactly know how well I pulled off the abandonment prompt, but I think I did pretty good with the other two. So enjoy.

* * *

Rainfall of Memories

**I.**

"Great, just great." She grumbled among the heavy down pour of rain. The rain seemed to drown out the world around her, the dark clouds casting everything in darkness as the sun dipped behind the clouds, only to peek out occasionally. She didn't enjoy the rain. No cat she knew ever did. Her hands pulled the hood of her brown travelling cloak over her mess of spotted blonde hair, but it didn't matter. She was already soaked to the bone. Cheetara frowned at the rain. No one wanted to go out into the rain in search of a village or a dry place to stay, but because the Thundertank had broken down in the middle of the Gods knows where, the ThunderCats each drew straws. Cheetara happened to be the not so lucky one to draw the shortest straw.

She shivered at feeling her feet sinking into a puddle of mud as she stepped into the brown murky water. It wasn't very deep, only up to her ankles, but still, it was cold and wet. She hated the wetness. She hated water, _period. _ She just kept on walking through the foggy forest until…

Her ears twitched at hearing the sound of a twigging snapping nearby. She instinctively reached for the wooden staff hidden in her arm guard. Orange eyes darted from side to side, sweeping over everything in her sight. The rustling from some nearby bushes nearly sent a chill crawling up her spine. She quickly whipped out her staff, aiming the end at the rustling bushes. Her eyes narrowed now, causing deep lines to appear in her forehead. The beating of her heart sent blood pumping in her ears. The rhythm matched the pattering of the rain.

Her heart gave a leap when a small rabbit with antlers popped out. A soft smile formed on her lips at seeing the baby Jackalope. It was just starting to walk and if she had to guess, it must be only a month old. The Cheetah shook her head, unable to suppress her smile. "You scared me, little one." She said with a soft chuckle. "You don't want to be in this rain. Go back to your home."

The jackalope just twitched its nose, its soft brown eyes staring at her before hopping back into the bushes.

Cheetara heaved a sigh. She held her staff by her side as she started walking again. At least she could relax a bit. Her Clerical senses weren't telling her of any danger lurking nearby. Again, her thoughts suddenly shifted to what she hadn't thought about in a long time. It was as if seeing that little Jackalope had stirred something within her soul, memories pouring back into her mind. They were nothing more than images of faces and faint voices of people she couldn't remember.

_A grown up Cheetah female with her own orange eyes and blonde spotted mane just smiled. Cheetara herself was a little cub, no older than maybe six moons. In the embrace of the mother she could barely remember, there was warmth and the Cat's singing voice was soothing._

This single thought made Cheetara wipe her eyes of tears. She rarely thought about the mother she hardly remembers, but when she did, she would find tears escaping her eyes. Cheetara breathed in deeply before lowering her free hand from her eyes. The tears were still burning behind her eyes, but at least they stopped flowing. All that remained was the pain inside her heart, one that not even Tygra can get rid of.

"I will find you someday, Mother." Cheetara whispered quietly to herself. "I promise."

* * *

**Mandy: **Thanks for reading this story. I'm sorry for the shortness. I meant to add onto it, but my plot bunnies wanted me to end it here. This was sort of a Character Reflective piece I guess. Well, thanks again.


	2. Bearer of Bad News

**Mandy: **At the request of some of you in the TC section, I'm continuing this story. I'm glad to see this story got some good responses. I don't know where I'm going with this story, but I have some ideas for it, so, yeah. Thanks for reviewing, juliette01 and Hearts of the Demon. And to anyone else who might've just peeked at this story. Thank you.

* * *

**II.**

_She peered through the crack of the open wooden door leading from the sleeping quarters to the main area of the house, orange eyes watching as a few people entered the cottage. The house she and her family lived in was only big enough for three, maybe four, people to live in. But it was warm and cozy; that's how she preferred it. Her mother, whose presence was obscured by one of the strange Cats wearing the white cloaks and robes, appeared to be a bit startled. The fear in her voice as she spoke was enough to tell the young Cheetah that the visit of two white robed Cats, led by an elderly looking Jaguar dressed in grey-blue garments, was an unexpected one._

_"You're… Sir Jaga, the King's Head Cleric." Mother said, almost in shock. Young Cheetara just blinked in confusion. She's heard her mother mention the Clerics before. From what her mother told her, they were the King's elite fighting force, stealthy and quick; they come and go all over the Kingdom and maybe all over Third Earth. Many rumors circulated through the Kingdom of Thundera. Some of them telling of the Clerics of actually being spies and assassins hired by the King to hunt down all threats to Thundera._

_A chuckle broke Cheetara from her thoughts and she gripped the doorframe, focusing her attention on the living area. Her mother seemed a bit frazzled by the way her spotted hands reached out for a cooking utensil. Of course, her mother had been in the middle of cooking when the trio of Clerics came in. Jaga calmly walked over to the table, taking a seat, offered by her mother._

_"Have no worries, Chiana; I am not here on the King's orders. I came here by my own choice." The old Jaguar replied. His voice was deep and raspy. Every word was kind and calm. The state of peace in the Head Cleric's words seemed to relieve her mother of any worries._

_Cheetara could see her mother now, now that the cleric blocking her view chose to stand guard at the door. The remaining Cleric stood by Jaga's side, hands tucked into the sleeves of the white robe. Chiana heaved a sigh of relief. She then smiled, her own orange eyes twinkling from glow casted by the fire in the fireplace. "Then why are you here?"_

_Cheetara frowned. Why was her mother speaking so casually to the King's personal Cleric? The four year old cub bit her lip, her brain tumbling the question around, fumbling for an answer in the process. She reached only one possible answer to her question. Her father. Her missing father often went to the Palace to do some work for the King. But what work was it? He wouldn't tell her – not even her mother knew._

_Chiana suddenly frowned. The somber look on Jaga's face told her everything she knew. "Something happened to him, didn't it?" the Cheetah said quietly._

_Everything seemed quiet and still now. The fire seemed not to give out any warmth, only a strange cold, clamminess came from the small flame. Cheetara felt her heart stop. Jaga cleared his throat, coughing into his hand briefly before rising off the stool._

_"I'm afraid so." That was all the Head Cleric said as he gestured towards the Cleric by his side. Cheetara couldn't quite see what was being carried, but her mother's eyes seemed to fill with tears. The Cleric set the item down on the table before returning to Jaga's side once more. Cheetara's eyes widened at what she saw now._

_Laying on the table was her father's white cloak, or at least the remnants of it. Blood was splattered on the white fabric and rips could be seen along the long sleeves. Whatever attacked her father had obviously done its job well._

_"I am sorry for your loss, Chiana." Jaga reached out for female Cat, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, " Ryden was a great Cleric. One of the most loyal and bravest Cats that ever served the Crown."_

_But the old Cat's words did nothing to quell the pain her mother was experiencing, let alone her's. Cheetara felt a stabbing pain in her heart and the mass buildup of tears pressing against her eyes. Her throat felt tight and dry now. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Except for a single word:_

_"Father…"_

* * *

**Mandy: **Well, that was certainly interesting. Poor Cheetara. I actually feel bad writing this. Maybe we'll eventually find out how and why her dad was killed, eh? Well, thanks for reading.


End file.
